parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arnold and Flash Sentry 1 (Julian Bernardino's Style) Intro.
Here is the intro from Arnold and Courage 1 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Samos Hagai - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Keira - Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Gol Acheron - Count Dooku (Star Wars) *Maia - Asajj Ventress (Star Wars) *Blue Sage - Fiddler Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Red Sage - Fifer Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Yellow Sage - Praticial Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Klaww - Darth Maul (Star Wars) Transcript *Narrator: Grandpa Lou has spent his life searching for the answers that my father, and his father's fathers, fails to find. Who are the Precursors? Why do they create the vast monoliths that litter our planet? How do they harness eco, the life energy of the world? What is their purpose, and why do they vanish? Lou has asked the plants, but finds that they can't remember. The plants have asked the rocks, only to know that the rocks do not recall—even the rocks do not recall. *(on an island, Arnold and Flash Sentry are relaxing) *Narrator: Every bone in Lou body tells me that the answers rest on the shoulders of a heroic boy. Oblivious to his destiny, uninterested in the search for truth, and rejecting of my guidance! And why will he want to listen to Lou, anyway? Lou is only the master of green eco, one of the wisest men on the planet! (sighs) *(Arnold and Flash's journey, on a train with Engine No. 186, that they pilot, has taken them to an island at Dublin) *Narrator: So it seems the answer begins not with careful research, or sensible thinking; nay! As with many of fate's mysteries, it begins with but a small act of disobedience. *(Arnold and Flash hop off and run to solve the clues) *Flash Sentry: Hey! Uh, Arnold? We've been told that we should not come here. *Arnold: We need to solve this mystery. *Flash Sentry: Okay, let's go. *(the heroes sneak quietly across the island) *Count Dooku: Continue your search for artifacts and eco. The locals possess Precursor items, you know what to do. *Asajj Ventress: Deal harshly with anybody who strays from the village; we will attack it in due time. *(the guards look around to see if someone is on the Island) *Flash Sentry: What are we doin' here anyway, Arnold? This place gives me the creeps! *Arnold: We're here to find some clues. *Flash Sentry: Right. (falls over) Oof! (Arnold laughs) Huh? Oh, stupid Precursor junk! (picks up and throws an object out of the way) *Arnold: Hey, Flash. Come here and look at this. *Flash Sentry: (looks in and gasps) Eek! What is that dark ooze? It sure don't look friendly! *Arnold: Better be careful, and don't go in it, or something might happen. *Flash Sentry: The Sage yaps on about the Precursors that built this place all the time: "Where did they go?", "Why did they build this crap?" Now I like Precursor orbs and power cells as much as the next guy, but if you ask me, they must have been real losers. *Arnold: (holds the object when it flashes) Wow! Cool! *Flash Sentry: Wo-oah! How did you do that? *Arnold: Uh... I'm not sure. But it sure is cool. *(a guard appears) *Flash Sentry: Arnold, I think we're in trouble! *Arnold: (runs foward) Leave him to me. He's mine. (throws the object and causes it to explode on the guard) Hiyah! (falls backward, but now bumps, then sends Flash falling into the pit with a splash) Flash? Flash, where are you?! (jumps out of the way) Whoa. (Flash comes out a pony) *Flash Sentry: Man, that stung! I told you we shouldn't have come here, and you listened! *Arnold: Well, I'm sorry, but look at yourself. *Flash Sentry: ...What? (feels himself all over, but realizes that he is a pony, and screams in fear) *Arnold: Sorry for knocking you in. It was accident. *Flash Sentry: Well, okay, and that's okay. I'm fine, I'm fine. (screams in alarm) *Arnold: It looks like you've changed into a pony. You poor thing. *Flash Sentry: I guess you're right. That means I am a pony. What will Helga and Grandpa Lou say if they see me like this? *(No. 186 puffs away from Dublin to Belfast) Category:Julian Bernardino